


Corruption

by spaced_out



Category: GF - Fandom, Gravity Falls
Genre: discontinued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaced_out/pseuds/spaced_out
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper was getting sick of it. The constant insults from everyone around him. He'll get back at them... One day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Dipper stared into the fire, lost in thought. Stanley leaned forward to look at him. “Um, kid?” … He didn’t move an inch. “Kid!” Stan repeated, much louder this time, shaking him by his shoulder. Dipper jumped up and looked around.

“You alright? Looked like you were thinkin’ pretty hard there.”

“Oh… No, I wasn’t thinking about anything,” he said, looking back at the flames. Something about the fire was… pulling. He couldn’t figure out why, though.

He searched around for his marshmallow skewer. It was on the ground. “Aw, man,” he sighed. “How’d it even get there? I could have sworn I’d been holding it a second ago.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Guess not.” He gave the dirty marshmallow to Gompers, then poked his skewer into a new one.

The rest of the family was telling scary stories. Dipper never actually thought of them as scary, though. He’s seen some things.

“-And a guy with an axe shows up!” Mabel said. “He totally started wrecking everything! All that the kids wanted to do was have a fun time at the graveyard! But this guy didn’t! He first went for the weakest-looking one… The one named Dipper.”

“What? Hey!” Dipper exclaimed. “Not funny.”

“Haha, just kidding…” She put a marshmallow in her mouth and proceeded with her story. She wasn’t the best storyteller, especially because she said everything so enthusiastically. Dipper guessed it could be a good thing though. No one would go to bed with nightmares.

He started listening again.

“--He chased the little girl until she started to run short of her breath… And she fell down. She tried to get back up, but the murderer was already there! He chopped her up to pieces, then set her body in a garbage can… And he went to find the other children…”

There was a long moment of silence.

“Okay then… Great story...” Stan said, a bit confused. “Well uh, it’s getting pretty late. How about we get inside and go to bed?” 

Dipper and Mabel nodded. They went up to their room in the attic while Stan and Ford stayed behind to put out the fire.

△△△△△

Dipper jumped face-first onto his bed. He didn’t bother moving the piles of books and papers. All he wanted to do was rest.

“Hey, Dipper?” Mabel whispered.

“What?”

“I’m sorry… You know it was a joke right? I wasn’t trying to be rude…”

If Dipper’s eyes were open, he would’ve rolled them. “Yeah, whatever,” he said as convincingly as he could.

“Okay! I’m glad that’s cleared up. Night, bro-bro,” She cheered, and shut off the lights.

What he said was only half a lie. He knew it was a joke. He knew it wasn’t actually supposed to make fun of him. But he still took it to heart. He wasn’t sure why. 

He decided to just stop thinking about it and go to sleep.


	2. holy shitfuck my guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont even know what the fuck i was thinking whenever i started this im 14 i cant write for shit and my adhd + lack of motivation is horrible im so sorry

tbh if you wanna know where i was going with this just message me i guess  
you can probably contact me if you wanna know what wouldve happened. just like. say something in the comments and we'll find a private way to talk  
so yeah. sorry bout this, lol.

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was kinda short, I'm sorry! At least I finally got it up, right? I hope you guys like it... I'll try to update as fast as possible, but I warn you, I am quite the procrastinator.


End file.
